compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jared Waymen
Jared Waymen is a character form Star Wars Combine. Jared Waymen Early Life Born in Year -13 Day 158 in the city of Nc'Taan on Alderaan the only child of Bail and Jade Waymen. His parents worked a repair shop in the city. When he was 16 he and his family went on a trip to Coruscant. On they way, their ship was captured by pirates and they were taken prisoners. In the next few days, Jared saw his father torchered by a sith that was with the pirates. After they had finished with his father, they killed both of his parents in front of him. After they had killed them, the top two pirates and the sith left the ship. The other 2 pirates stayed behind to kill Jared. They decided to have some fun and through him a vibro-blade. In his grief and rage he picked up the sword and attacked the pirates. After he had killed the pirates, he knew that they would hunt him down so he crashed his ship and made it seem like the pirates had crashed the ship. He went to Tarorasuil and hid there for a week. He walked into a cantina and found a mandalorian named Fenn Mereel. The mandalorian trained him and even taught him mando'a. As he trained with Mereel, he met a local girl, Nomi Alda, and fell in love with her. Two years later Alda was killed in the cross fire of a gang fight. He went and found the gangs and and killed all the members he could. He was shocked by what h e had done and went back to Alderaan. He went to a university on Alderaan for the next four years and gave up trying to kill pirates. For the next two year he worked at the same shop his family had owned 6 years earlier. During these two years he was restless and felt that he needed to do more with his life. He decided to apply to the Tresario Star Kingdom and was excepted. That was when his journey really began. Tresario Star Kingdom On Year 10 Day 186, Jared entered into the Tresario Star Kingdom Citizens Academy and began being traind by Cragan Flynn holding the rank of cadet. On Year 10 Day 197 he finished his training and was promoted on Year 10 Day 223 to the rank of Petty Officer and was accepted into the Ministry of Government Affairs. On Year 10 Day 323, Jared Waymen was promoted to Chief Petty Officer. During this time Jared Waymen became an instructor at the Tresario Star Kingdom Citizens Academy (now Uninversity of Tresario Star Kingdom) for a short time, and became the Chief Logistical NPC Officer. Year 10 Day 361 Jared Wayment was promoted to Lieutenant and transfured to the Ministery of Millitary Operations. On Year 11 Day 67 Jared was promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander and inducted into the Order of Tresario Freedom as a Colonel. Description Physical Description: A tall, dark, strong looking man who has a feeling of leadership about him. He is 23. He wears simple robes. Brown hair and a thin beard and mustache. He has a scar across the left side of his face. Personality Description: A quite man around those he doesn't trust. Doesn't easily trust but will die for those he does. Likes simplethings but can dress up and be flashy when he needs to. He keeps his temper under tight control, but is very dangerous when he lets it go. Likes to find a peaceful way to solve things but can fight when he needs to. Can't stand pirates or Sith and is careful around force users that he doesn't trust. Ships Alderaan Twilight The Alderaan Twilight is a ETA-2 fighter. Jared bought the ship on Year 10 Day 271. Providence Behind the Sences The character Jared Waymen is played by Jared Mills, who joined Star Wars Combine on Year 10 Day 186. Category:Tresario Star Kingdom Category:Individuals Category:Alderaanian